An Odd Circumstance
by metaboss84
Summary: These are a pair of short pussy magnet stories I owe to Partfootball. I decided to have them be related.
1. Part I

Pyrrha Nikos blocks a flurry of attacks from Blake Belladonna. Even though the attack pattern was a simple one, without any use of Blake's substitutes or feinting in general, She still struggled to defend against it. As Pyrrha launched a counterattack, she only thought of a simple rush, which Blake lazily side-stepped. Pyrrha's lack of ingenuity during this fight stems from Jaune. Jaune still seems oblivious about her interest in him, and this has worn on focus as of late. So when Blake starts another lackadaisical attack, this time Pyrrha just stood at took the hit. This time, Pyrrha decided to drop Milo and Akouo and tackle Blake, and because Blake just used commenced a frontal assault, she failed to dodge it. Pyrrha smothers Blake, pinning her to the ground as a strange thought enters her mind. Perhaps she could vent all her… frustrations. So, she kissed Blake full on the mouth with the passion of a restrained warrior. The Faunus wrapped her arms around Pyrrha, preventing any sort of retreat. As minutes passed, the two rolled all over training mats only to unlock their lips for gasps of air. During this whole time, coherent words failed to form in Pyrrha's mind, only simple emotions passed through her: frustration, lust, confusion, satisfaction. Eventually, Blake's bow slipped off her head, and when Pyrrha next took a breath, she noticed two cat ears where Blake's bow used to be. Now with small grin, Pyrrha pressed her lips on Blake's neck. Blake, with her mouth now free, took a deep breath and said, "thank you, I needed this." Pyrrha raised her head, saying, "we needed this."


	2. Part II

Standing atop a desert mountain, Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos reminisce on days past.

"Pyrrha, remember the first time I took off my bow for you? I still surprised that you didn't run away from me."

"Well… it wasn't the first time I saw those adorable little kitty ears of yours." At this point, Pyrrha gently pulled Blake's head closer, patting the large bow on top. "remember that day we were training… and we spontaneously started making out?"

"Yeah, that was when I realized that I'm ok being with another girl."

"Well… your bow fell of, and I saw your ears, then. But my reaction wasn't one of disgust, I was actually more attracted to you."

"That would explain some things, though, I'm curious why did you do it?"

"At the time I was really frustrated with Jaune's obliviousness, and I just… needed to vent. And you were extremely...receptive."

"Yeah, at the time I was… confused… I guess. I thought I liked Sun, but he didn't seem like someone I'd really want to be with. When you attacked me like that, I just let it happen. Though it is strange that my cat ears would be a turn-on."

"I guess that's my fetish." With that remark, Pyrrha playfully licked one of Blake's cat ears.

Blake turned to face Pyrrha, "how did you get my ear while I have my bow on?"

"I have my ways." Pyrrha grabbed Blakes far side, dragging her as close as possible. Blake bowed her head into Pyrrha's sternum while Pyrrha rested her chin on the back of her lover's head. The two stood in a silent embrace looking out over across a desert sunset where pinks now painted the sky. Pyrrha then stepped back, pulling out a small box. "Blake, here's something I picked up back in town."

"Oh?" Blake slipped the wrappings off, revealing a jewelry box containing a silver watch. "Pyrrha, it's beautiful, thank you."

"I heard from Sun that the most popular jewelry here in Vacuo are watches. So, I decided to get you one before we left… Hey, let's take a seat." When they sat on a nearby mountain cliff, feet dangling off the edge, Blake rested her head on Pyrrha's shoulder. The two again sat in a silent vigil, watching the sun fall below the horizon, the sky turning from a light pink to a deep crimson, then fading to black. As the evening turned to night, Blake and Pyrrha steadily inched closer, drinking in the sight of a desert sunset.

"Pyrrha, I think it's time for dinner, don't you?"

"Ah, yes, give me a second." Pyrrha closed her eyes, and extended her hand which now glowed black. A steel basket floated over to an excited Blake's Lap.

"Always a showoff with you." Blake and Pyrrha pulled out their dinners, for Blake, a chicken sandwich and a side of tuna while Pyrrha enjoyed a Gyro along with a ceasar salad. Blake quickly finished her dinner, to the point where Pyrrha simply snickered. When Pyrrha started on her Gyro, Blake asked her, "Can a have a bit of your lamb? I've never tried it before." Grinning, Pyrrha ripped a piece of the brown meat off her dinner, and tossed it in Blake's mouth.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's a bit odd, but in a good way." Pyrrha then ate her Gyro, with Blake leaning back, staring up at the sky. Blake knew not say anything, as Pyrrha despised talking and eating at the same time. Something that only proved a problem when they would end up eating with Nora or Yang. When Pyrrha finished, Blake took the first words, "Pyrrha, I think we should head back to town now."

"Agreed, as nice as it is on this mountain, grimm do have a way of ruining such moments." As if on cue, a small pack of Beowolves roared behind them, blocking the path down the mountainside. With a sigh, Pyrrha continued, "I jinxed it."

"There only seem to be about eleven of them, it shouldn't be a problem."

"True, I bet I can get more of them though," and with a wink, Pyrrha dashed down the slope, smashing in the face of one unlucky grimm. Blake decided to stand back and watch for a second, as the thought of the day that brought the two of them together. On that day the both of them fought poorly and sloppily, as they allowed their frustrations to control them. However, ever since, they fought faster and cleverer.

"Is something wrong Blake? You let me get them all."

Grabbing her watch, Blake put her hands on her heart, "I've never been happier."


End file.
